


Vid: Problem

by Death of Apocalypse West Vidders (diannelamerc), lizbetann



Series: My Vids [10]
Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: Apocalypse West (vidding group), Blood, Club Vivid, Club Vivid Premiere, Embedded Video, Gen, Gore, Origin Story, Revenge, Singer: Ariana Grande ft. Iggy Azalea, Video, Vividcon, kill all the bad guys, vid, vividcon premiere, with extreme prejudice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-24 13:29:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15631629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diannelamerc/pseuds/Death%20of%20Apocalypse%20West%20Vidders, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizbetann/pseuds/lizbetann
Summary: Deadpool is a trouble-shooter. He sees trouble, and then he sends a high-velocity projectile into it. Unless he's forgotten the guns again, and then he just stabs it.





	Vid: Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning: Graphic Violence. Lots of quick visuals of blood and gore when taking down the bad guys; also some scenes of torture and self-mutilation (he'll recover) for the hero _["I keep telling you, I'm no fucking hero!"/"Shut up, Wade."]_

PASSWORD: "myvids"

[Full size download available here.](http://death.apocalypsewest.com/VidDLs/Problem-Deadpool_fullsize.mp4)

Premiered at the [Vividcon](https://vividcon.com) 2018 Club Vivid Finale 

**_Problem_ , performed by Ariana Grande, ft. Iggy Azalea: **

__  
Uh huh,  
It's Iggy Iggz  
I got one more problem with you girl  
(One less, one less problem)

 __Hey baby even though I hate ya  
I wanna love ya  
I want you, you, you  
And even though I can't forgive ya  
I really want to  
I want you, you, you 

__Tell me, tell me baby  
Why can't you leave me  
'Cause even though I shouldn't want it  
I gotta have it  
I want you, you, you 

__Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got  


__One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem  
One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem 

__I know you're never gonna wake up  
I gotta give up  
But it's you, you, you  
I know I shouldn't ever call back  
Or let you come back  
But it's you, you, you 

__Every time you touch me  
And say you love me  
I get a little bit breathless  
I shouldn't want it  
But it's you, you, you 

__Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got  


__One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem  
One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem 

_ It's Iggy Iggz, uh  
What you got?  _

__Smart money bettin', I'll be better off without you  
In no time, I'll be forgettin' all about you  
You saying that you know  
But I really really doubt you  
Understand my life is easy  
When I ain't around you 

__Iggy Iggy, too biggie to be here stressing  
I'm thinking I love the thought of you  
More than I love your presence  
And the best thing now  
Is probably for you to exit  
I let you go, let you back  
I finally learned my lesson 

__No half-stepping  
Either you want it or you just playin'  
I'm listening to you knowin'  
I can't believe what you're sayin'  
There's a million you's baby boo  
So don't be dumb  
I got 99 problems  
But you won't be one  
Like what! 

_ (One less, one less problem)  
(One less, one less problem)  _

__Head in the clouds  
Got no weight on my shoulders  
I should be wiser  
And realize that I've got 

__One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem  
One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem  
One less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less problem without ya  
I got one less, one less problem 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/)  
>  The video remix "Problem" by [diannelamerc](http://diannelamerc.com) and [Lizbetann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizbetann/pseuds/lizbetann) is licensed under a [Creative Commons](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/) Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License.
> 
>  
> 
> This is a not-for-profit transformative work whose use of original sources is protected under the "Fair Use" exemption of [Section 107 of the United States Copyright Act](http://transformativeworks.org/node/21). Portions of the movie Deadpool © 20th Century Fox, Marvel Entertainment, Kinberg Genre, The Donners' Company, and TSG Entertainment. Song "Problem" lyrics © Kobalt Music Publishing Ltd., Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC, Warner/Chappell Music, Inc, Universal Music Publishing Group, BMG Rights Management US, LLC.


End file.
